ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Geffen Bard
Objectives Help Minty Errende remember the lines to the song "At One, I Fall in Love." Summary "What day is best for drinking? La la la~ It's the day of the earth, the sun, and the moon~ La la la~ La la la~ I'll only drink on one day~ So if you'll tell me when you'll drink I'll tell you when I'll drink with you~ Let's get together Yea yea ye- Hmmmmm...? Why, hello there. Oh, have you come to listen to my song and forget your worries? are you? : You seem to be new around here... Who are you? Mm? Ah yes. I am merely another wandering poet who goes where the wind takes him. Please call me Errende, the Bard who wishes to please you. If you will let me, I will tell you of my travels. By your leave, I will play a song that will help you forget your troubles. you play a song? At last, I've met someone who recognizes my talent! You deserve to listen to my songs! Now, what would you like to hear? I can play anything you want, you know. an upbeat song~!" Notes *You may have to ask Errende many times to get the right song since it is random. *You may need to drop the Magnifier(s) in your inventory so that you can read the Old Book. *If you decide to not read the Old Book and visit Kino Kitty instead after visiting Sketzi Bundin, be sure to tell him you don't mind if he marks your hand. Otherwise, you won't be able to complete the quest with him and will have to resort to reading the Old Book to finish the quest. Rewards Progress "(sigh...) Where can I find the 8th love...? Have you met Gunther? Ah, perhaps not yet. (sigh) I've lost the heart to sing ever since I forgot that line to the song. I just... can't. My spirit is unmoved. There's no inspiration. Please ask Gunther about the 8th love in 'At One, I Fall in Love'. Thank you in advance." Completion Ending A="Ah, so how did it go? Wait, you already found it? Yes, this is it! Great! This is so amazing! Ah, yes, right. Right. I would like to express my gratitude. But, what would be appropriate for an adventurer like yourself? |-| Ending B="Hmmm? Is that the seal of black...? Huh. Kino Kitty removed the one he gave me without a trace, so I surmise that he likes you a lot. Otherwise..." You give Errende the letter you have received from Kino Kitty. "Er, he knows everything already? From this spot of blood, I think he still has health problems. He should stop torturing himself. Thank you, I really appreciate what you've done for me. But, what would be an appropriate way to express my gratitude for an adventurer like yourself? Oh~! I have just the thing. Alright, please make yourself comfortable and listen to my song." Every god never grows old because of beautiful Goddess Idunn Keeper of the apples of youth Goddess of immortality Every god never grows old Idunn, the wife of Bragi Idunn, Odin's daughter-in-law~ The apples she keeps in her basket Without Idunn Every god would have succumbed to age Even Thor, the strongest of gods, would grow frail Megingjord would slip from his waist and Mjolnir would never fly again Without Idunn Every god would have succumbed to age Loki was careless once and made her lost to the gods He was forced to get her back My goddess stands in the field of Asgard She hands me fruit from heaven You will be loved by every god... You will be blessed by every god... If you share the Apple of youth with me Even a bite of it with this poor poet You will be loved by every god... You will be blessed by every god... While listening to his song, you feel at east and your thoughts become clearer. You believe that you see the vision of an angel and you gain some experience points. "So, how do you feel now? I hope my song has refreshed you. I'm afraid it may not be enough to repay you, but please understand that this is the best way for me to express my gratitude. Besides, I've been thinking of you now as my friend, with whom I may candidly speak without any worry. And I think you have a beautiful smile. Am I wrong~? Hahaha~ I hope you'll always remain honest and respectful towards other people and that you continue to ignore greed for fortune or power." External links *iRO Wiki Geffen Bard